


Los últimos días de Esparta

by akelos_cry



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Natasha Feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akelos_cry/pseuds/akelos_cry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Soldado de Invierno y la Viuda Negra son niños que convirtieron en bestias, y luego llamaron a esas bestias guerreros y las dejaron sueltas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los últimos días de Esparta

**Author's Note:**

> Intento de explicar la historia común de la Viuda Negra y el Soldado de Invierno, teniendo en cuenta que según la película Natasha nació en 1984 y que en ningún momento menciona que trabajó con él. Algunas cosas me las he inventado completamente, no shame. La situación en Ucrania es delicada y he intentado tratarla con todo el respeto que se merece.

Encuentran a Steve frío e inmóvil en una orilla del lago, cubierta de sangre y escombros. Natasha le limpia el barro de la cara con una mano, mientras que con otra le busca el pulso y las heridas abiertas. María y Sam cargan con él hasta el coche para llevarle a un hospital y Furia tira de ella en otra dirección.

Juntos rastrean los movimientos de Pierce y Rumlow. Localizan con facilidad la pequeña base de operaciones que HYDRA tenía en Washington, vacía y desmantelada, han destrozado los discos duros de los ordenadores y se han llevado los papeles comprometedores. Lo único que queda es la cuenta atrás de un reloj conectado a unos explosivos y, en una habitación enorme y sin ventanas, una estructura metálica y algo oxidada, con forma de silla. 

Natasha ya había visto algo parecido antes.

 

-

 

Los militares están desmontando lo que queda de los Helicarriers, Steve descansa sano y salvo y, después de haber escuchado los mensajes acumulados de Pepper, y de haberla llamado para asegurarle que todo estaba bien, la última llamada que le queda por contestar es la de la convocatoria para su interrogatorio, y eso puede hacerlo más tarde. Se sienta en su casa a esperar.

Natasha no creyó que el Soldado de Invierno la reconocería. No lo hizo cuando vació el cargador de su pistola sobre ella y la dejó moribunda, desangrándose en aquella autopista, con el asfalto ardiendo bajo su cuerpo, ¿por qué debería haber sido diferente esta vez? 

Ella sí que le reconoce.

− Hay cosas terribles escondidas en el invierno ruso −. Le dijeron el día en que le conoció −. Seguro que te acuerdas.

Oh sí, cómo poder olvidarlas. Durante uno de sus entrenamientos la abandonaron en él, la armaron con un cuchillo y unas botas y el resto lo dejaron al desnudo. Y Natasha vio en aquellas noches interminables, en el frío implacable, lo despiadada que era esa tierra, no perdonaba nada. Ella tenía que ser igual.

− El Soldado de Invierno es peor que todas ellas.

Les mandaron pelear como perros salvajes en una estepa siberiana infinita, para comprobar cuánto podía aguantar la recluta contra el maestro. Si no la mataba, puede que hasta le enseñase algo. El paisaje era demasiado resplandeciente, Natasha todavía lo tiene clavado en la retina: el sol se reflejaba en la nieve que cubría por completo la llanura y combatieron cegados por la luz. El Soldado de Invierno le desgarró el costado con sus dedos metálicos. Ella le clavó un cuchillo en el hombro, justo entre las junturas artificiales del brazo y la carne cicatrizante. Ninguno de los dos se quejó por el dolor.

Luego les enviaron a Kosovo y a Chechenia. Natasha llevaba órdenes de obediencia ciega, por las del Soldado de Invierno nunca preguntó. Él nunca se descubrió la cara y se comunicaban más por signos que por palabras. Apenas durmieron y comieron poco, pero quemaron banderas, mataron a docenas de hombres sin salir de las sombras y honraron a Rusia y la hicieron grande de nuevo. Fue un trabajo bien hecho. 

De él aprendió que para que te temiesen sólo necesitabas utilizar tus ojos, y a diferenciar cuándo un hombre que pidiese piedad estaría dispuesto a confesar algo o si valdría más muerto. Lo que mejor recuerda de él es su respiración: lenta y pausada, como si no hubiera nada que pudiera perturbarle, ni cuando corría, ni cuando mataba, ni cuando se acostaba a su lado por la noche, en la oscuridad.

 

-

 

Clint aparece con la ropa sucia, sin afeitar y con una fea cicatriz en la mejilla. Natasha le oye subir las escaleras con paso seguro y va a buscar dos cervezas bien frías a la nevera, que pone sobre la mesa. Clint abre la puerta cuidadosamente y deja escapar un sonoro suspiro de alivio al verla en el sofá.

− Tienes pinta de no haberte duchado en mucho tiempo.

− Y huelo igual.

− Tómate una cerveza.

− Es justo lo que necesito

Clint se deja caer a su lado y le da un sorbo muy largo a la botella. Se aclara la garganta antes de preguntar.

− Natasha, ¿qué ha pasado? Dicen que Furia ha muerto y que SHIELD ha caído.

Ella le cuenta la historia desde el principio. Las misiones de Furia llenas de dobles intenciones, la traición de Pierce, su persecución por la ciudad… Del Soldado de Invierno le cuenta incluso lo que no le ahorró a Steve. Y, finalmente, el derrumbamiento del Triskelion y de SHIELD como organización. Clint la escucha, atento, sin necesidad de pedir aclaraciones, porque Natasha lo explica todo con precisión.

La conclusión de Clint es acertada y concisa.

− Estamos jodidos. Estamos _muy_ jodidos.

− He intentado ponerme en contacto contigo – Natasha no quiere que suene a reproche, pero no puede evitar que el tono le salga solo − ¿Dónde estabas?

− A Bobbi y a mí nos enviaron con un pequeño equipo a China. En un minuto las cosas iban como la seda y al siguiente se desmadraron. Uno de los hombres disparó a otro, empezó a gritar ¡Hail HYDRA! y el resto se volvió contra nosotros – se pasa una mano por el pelo, con gesto de cansancio –. Natasha… fue una locura, había problemas con nuestro salvoconducto y hasta esta madrugada no hemos podido regresar. Y llego y me encuentro con internet lleno de información sobre ti que no debería ser pública. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

− Lo peor de mí no estaba en esos informes. Y SHIELD ha estado cobijando todo este tiempo a una organización terrorista, tenía que desaparecer.

− ¿Para volver a alzarse más fuerte?

Natasha se encoge de hombros. Si SHIELD tenía pensado renacer de entre las cenizas todavía no se lo habían hecho constar a ella.

− ¿Y Furia?

− Oficialmente, enterrado en el cementerio –. Hace una pausa carga de significado −. No confió en mí, Clint. No sabía de quién fiarse y no pensó en mí. 

− Furia es un cabrón paranoico, no confía en nadie. Vive en una conspiración dentro de otra conspiración. No te lo tomes tan a pecho.

Clint le coge de la mano y Natasha se agarra a él con fuerza.

− No necesito que me consueles −. Y realmente lo dice en serio, su presencia es reconfortante por sí sola.

− No lo estaba haciendo −. Clint le sonríe por primera vez en toda la tarde −. Llevas puesto el colgante que te regalé.

− Me ha traído algo suerte.

Se contemplan el uno al otro durante un rato, en silencio. Natasha puede ver que Clint no deja de darle vueltas a algo, hasta que al final lo suelta.

− Nazis, Natasha. Hemos estado trabajando para los nazis. Nazis – repite, poniendo énfasis en ambas sílabas −. No voy a poder pasearme tranquilo por el barrio judío nunca más.

Natasha levanta una ceja.

− ¿En serio?

− Y estoy seguro de que esos cabrones nos enviaron a China para tenernos entretenidos y luego poder quitarnos del medio sin problemas.

− ¿Bobby está limpia?

− No intentó matarme y eso ya es mucho, por mí ha pasado la prueba. ¿Ese tal Sam es de fiar?

− Eso parece.

A Natasha le entra una risa histérica, con un regusto amargo.

− No me has preguntado si yo estoy limpia.

− No digas tonterías – dice Clint, quitándole importancia con la mano –. Vamos a tener que buscarnos un nuevo trabajo, detesto estar en paro. Esta es una oportunidad fantástica para que nos unamos al circo, te encantará.

 

-

 

El primer recuerdo que tiene es despertarse en esa silla. Tenía las manos y los tobillos atados por correas de cuero y las muñecas despellejadas, aunque en ese momento no le pareció que hubiese una conexión entre esos dos hechos. Los ojos le escocían, podía sentirlos resecos cada vez que pestañeaba. La boca le sabía a sal y a sangre. Olía a carne quemada. 

Podría decirse que Natasha nació allí, en ese momento, sobre esa silla. Sabe lo que debería haber antes de la Red Room: Volgogrado, el lago de los cisnes de Chaikovski, un hombre al que llamaba Vanya.

Pero borraron esos recuerdos y en su lugar pusieron sumisión y dependencia. Rusia no necesitaba a una bailarina de ballet, la unión soviética había caído y la población se moría de hambre, así que cogieron a una niña y la transformaron en una asesina. 

 

-

 

Maria Hill va a visitarla para comunicarle que su interrogatorio/escarnio público ha sido un éxito. Además trae noticias de Furia, que piensa marcharse a Europa, en una cruzada contra HYDRA. Natasha nota que, a través de las palabras de Maria, Furia le está dando palmaditas en la cabeza, recompensándola por ser una buena chica.

− ¿Qué has venido a preguntarme en realidad, Maria?

− ¿Estás dispuesta a colaborar?

− Estoy dispuesta a decidir por mis propios términos.

Maria asiente con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

− Respeto esa decisión.

Se acaban el café discutiendo lo que Maria se va a encontrar trabajando para Industrias Stark. Conociéndola, su diligencia hará que se lleve de maravilla con Pepper y pondrá a Tony de los nervios. Natasha está segura de que Clint seguirá a Furia, para que dé respuesta a sus propias preguntas. En cuanto Steve esté recuperado del todo, irá a por el Soldado de Invierno, y Sam le seguirá. 

Sólo a ella le queda por decidir qué hacer.

Natasha se ha visto comprometida, su juicio y su capacidad de percepción se han puesto en duda. HYDRA ha estado creciendo bajo sus narices, ¿cómo no ha sido capaz de verlo venir? Que nadie se haya dado cuenta no la ayuda a sentirse mejor. Han hecho una jugada excelente, escondiéndose bajo las capas y capas de secretos de SHIELD, alimentándose de su poder y de sus influencias, esperando que llegase el momento oportuno. Puede que no se hayan hecho con los Helicarriers, pero con su último movimiento le han quitado a SHIELD toda la credibilidad que tenía, y eso ya es una gran victoria.

Furia ha sido otra decepción. Ni siquiera las mentiras que contaba por él le inclinaron a confiar en ella. Y se ha encontrado, otra vez, engañada y manipulada.

Su falibilidad es frustrante. Necesita volver a tener el control. 

_¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer, Natasha?_ Su cuenta todavía está en rojo, sólo de pensar que en SHIELD puede haberla engrosado… le entran náuseas.

A Steve le debe la verdad. Es un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro por el que empezar.

 

-

 

Natasha ha echado de menos trabajar sola. En equipo tiene que estar pendiente constantemente de los demás, de sus necesidades y de sus errores. Y aunque admite que tiene sus ventajas tener a alguien que te cubra las espaldas, es al mismo tiempo una debilidad. Sola cuenta nada más que con ella misma, y ese siempre ha sido el mejor recurso que tiene. 

Al llegar a San Petersburgo, se siente en casa. San Petersburgo, que también ha sido Leningrado, que antes de eso fue Petrogrado. Puede que sea por eso por lo que le gusta tanto la ciudad: ha tenido demasiadas identidades, demasiados nombres, y ha seguido adelante cargando con todos ellos. Tiene que haber algo indestructible en ella.

La ciudad la recibe con bajas temperaturas y con un sol radiante, y Natasha camina por sus calles conociendo cada fachada y cada puente por los que pasa. Está, como no puede ser de otra manera, ese dolor punzante en la cabeza y esos remordimientos que la asaltan cada vez que se encuentra cerca del país, de haber abandonado a su tierra, a su madre. Natasha acelera el paso e intenta sacudirse esos pensamientos de encima, ella ya ha pagado la lealtad que debía.

Pañuelo en la cabeza, visita una a una las iglesias de la ciudad. Pone velas en la Catedral de San Isaac, besa reliquias en Nuestra Señora de Kazán y tiene que reprimir el impulso de tomarse un chocolate caliente cuando sale de San Salvador. Los turistas hacen fotos y ella busca a una Ekaterina. A Alexei siempre le gustaron las Ekaterinas.

Conoció a Alexei en la Red Room, aunque era más un mercenario que un trabajador fijo y a menudo era tratado con desconfianza. Hizo un par de trabajos para él después de desertar, trabajos de los que no se siente especialmente orgullosa, que le hacían plantearse por qué se había marchado de la Red Room si estaba haciendo lo mismo que con ellos.

Ahora Alexei se dedicaba a trabajar para el gobierno. Curioso cómo cambiaban las cosas.

Identifica a una de las chicas de su red en la isla de Zayachi, saliendo de la Catedral de Pedro y Pablo, recatada pero accesible, disimulando mientras espera a que algo a lo que es ajena ocurra. Es más sencillo hacerlo así, en los sitios turísticos, donde los visitantes están distraídos y es fácil perderse entre ellos. Se dirige sin titubear hacia ella con una de sus sonrisas más inocentes.

− Dóbryj dyen

La chica la mira de reojo, sin devolverle el saludo.

− ¿Me harás un favor, verdad? Dile al acorazado que la última hija de Nicolás está aquí. Escúchame con atención y dile que hay lluvia, sol y guerra en Sebastopol. Dile que traiga a Nabokov, que yo llevaré el vodka. Sé que eres una chica lista, se te nota, que no te falte ni una palabra.

Antes de que la joven pueda abrir la boca y darle una contestación, Natasha se da la vuelta y se aleja de allí.

 

-

 

El Convento Smolny siempre le ha parecido de una belleza encantadora, simple y fresca. Azul y blanco, es como descubrir el cielo entre las nubes. 

El convento ha sido también una escuela para señoritas y en la actualidad es una sala de conciertos. Para hoy no hay ninguno programado. Natasha escudriña los alrededores y comprueba los jardines, buscando amenazas y rutas de huida de emergencia. Si alguien estuviera considerando atacarla, este sería el momento oportuno. Conforme atardece, la zona se va despejando de gente y ella se sitúa en un punto resguardado, donde puede observa a quien se acerque sin ser vista. 

Ya es de noche cuando Alexei aparece. Ha envejecido desde la última vez que se encontraron, se ha dejado barba y su pelo se ha encanecido, sin embargo, su figura sigue siendo robusta y su forma de caminar enérgica y autoritaria. Alexei se detiene en medio de la plaza, esperando, Natasha abandona con prudencia su lugar de observación y se acerca hacia él.

− Hola, Liosha.

− Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Viuda. Tienes suerte de que no haya olvidado nuestro sistema, aunque veo que lo del vodka era literal.

− Tú no olvidarías algo tan importante. 

Natasha le tiende la botella de vodka que ha traído y él la acepta, echándose a reír y reduciendo la tensión del encuentro. Señala con la cabeza un banco y Natasha asiente, y se sientan los dos allí.

− ¿Has venido a pedirme trabajo? 

− He venido por información. 

− ¿Sobre qué? – le pregunta con curiosidad.

Natasha respira hondo y le mira fijamente.

− Sobre el Soldado de Invierno.

− No se habla del Soldado de Invierno.

− Hoy se hablará aquí de él.

− Sé que le conoces y que trabajaste con él. Tú sabes que yo lo sé –. Alexei se encoge de hombros − ¿Qué más te puedo decir? Yo no he tenido el privilegio.

− ¿Qué hay de sus orígenes? ¿Por qué lleva una estrella roja en el brazo como un buen comunista si fue un proyecto de la Alemania nazi? Has colaborado con la Red Room y con el KGB y hoy en día formas parte del gobierno. No finjas que no sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

La contempla unos segundos antes de contestarle con una sonrisa arrogante.

− Lo gracioso de los americanos es la facilidad que tienen para hacerse odiar −. Dice, y espera a que ella añada algo a continuación.

− Tienen una…doble moral de la que les gusta renegar.

− Son unos hipócritas. Siempre tienen la razón, siempre quieren más. HYDRA ha encontrado en SHIELD, un exponente pleno de esos valores, el lugar perfecto para echar raíces –. Natasha siente esas palabras como una bofetada y se lo deja ver. Alexei sonríe aún más, complacido −. No me mires así Viuda, no quería ofenderte con la verdad.

− No seas condescendiente Liosha, ve a donde quieres llegar.

− Nazis o comunistas, entonces dio igual, la hegemonía de los estadounidenses era una amenaza. Puede que los científicos nazis pariesen al Soldado de Invierno, pero se crió aquí, y fue educado como carne de cañón rusa. Eso es todo lo que sé.

− Quiero todo lo que puedas conseguir de él.

− ¿Y qué me das a cambio?

Natasha niega con la cabeza.

− Me debes una, ¿recuerdas? He venido a cobrármela.

− Los buenos propósitos están bien, pero SHIELD ha sido engullida por HYDRA y los buitres se te van a echar encima. ¿Cuántas veces más te vas a equivocar de camino Natashenka?

Alexei baja la voz y le dice en un susurro:

− Nos vendrías bien en Ucrania.

Natasha tiene que tragarse la carcajada de rabia que le sale.

− ¿Dónde, exactamente? ¿En Slaviansk? ¿En Donetsk? Tu gente ya estará allí, organizando levantamientos, repartiendo armas, engañando al ejército nacional para que se pase a vuestro bando. Gente que haría cualquier cosa por la gloria de Rusia.

− Por el bien de Rusia.

− Es la misma rancia y vieja excusa de siempre. ¿Dónde me quieres, Liosha? ¿Me quieres acaso en Odessa?

− Odessa lleva a Rusia en las entrañas. Igual que tú.

− ¿Qué ha hecho Rusia por mí?

− ¡Te lo ha dado todo! − Y su voz delata que nunca va a olvidar que esté trabajando para Estados Unidos.

− ¡No se lo pedí!

− ¿Preferirías haber muerto en la calle? ¿Cómo tantos otros?

Natasha no contesta a eso.

− Tú sabías de HYDRA

Él desvía la mirada de y retoma la formalidad que había perdido.

− No negaré que sospechaba algo. Era obvio que había alguien en la oscuridad, moviendo hilos. HYDRA ha sido… una sorpresa.

− Una sorpresas conveniente.

− El enemigo de mi enemigo es conveniente.

− ¿Para quién trabajas en realidad?

Alexei se levanta del banco y se sacude el abrigo con una expresión seria.

− Me he hecho viejo Natashenka. Y me he dado cuenta de una cosa: sólo la tierra perdura. Tendrás tu información mañana a las 12. Ekaterina te los llevará.

− Entonces tenía razón, acerté con el nombre.

− Todas se llaman igual

 

-

 

Natasha duerme toda la noche con una pistola en la mano y al día siguiente recorre inquieta la Avenida Nevsky, hasta que da con Ekaterina. Las deudas son las deudas, y puntual, ella le entrega un fajo de papeles de aspecto antiguo y se marcha corriendo hacia la boca de metro. Es joven, es tan joven, Natasha quiere decirle que hay otras cosas en la vida que puede hacer, que de verdad las hay, pero antes de que se decida la chica ya ha desaparecido.

Doce horas más tarde, en su piso de Washington le aguarda un paquete de Furia. Dentro hay lo que podría considerarse un gesto de tregua y de buena voluntad: un pen-drive, que por los datos que contiene, tiene que ser del senador Pierce. Entre sus documentos encuentra más información sobre el Soldado de Invierno.

Lee con avidez todo lo que ha conseguido. James Buchanan Barnes fue torturado lentamente y despojado de sí mismo para crear un arma. Los protocolos para borrar su memoria y para encerrarle en el hielo hasta que lo necesitasen otra vez, no eran más que maneras de perpetuar el trauma que le infligieron a su mente, de mantener el control sobre él.

Traduce los papeles de Alexei y añade notas de sus propias experiencias. Tiene que soltar el bolígrafo varias veces y apretar sus puños, en un intento de contención. Le parece que su letra, demasiado pequeña y amontonada, deja traslucir con facilidad su furia. 

Natasha no puede asegurar si el Soldado recuperará la memoria o no, (el súper serum puede hacer cosas increíbles), pero sí que jamás volverá a ser el Bucky que Steve tanto añora. Nadie puede sobrevivir a un dolor así. Y si volviera a ser el Bucky de sus recuerdos, el que tiene su hueco en la exposición del Smithsonian y que parece atormentado detrás de su sonrisa, ese Bucky se pegaría un tiro al enfrentarse al horror que le hicieron padecer y el horror que hizo padecer a otros. Ese Bucky le odiaría por obligarle vivir. Ese Bucky no podría mirarle a la cara por vergüenza.

 

-

 

Queda con Steve en el cementerio, junto a la falsa tumba de Furia, que hasta tiene epitafio y un par de ramos de flores.

− “El camino de un hombre recto” – lee en voz alta al situarse junto a él.

− Muy apropiado, ¿no crees?

− A Maria le gusta ser así de detallista. Te ves bien.

− Me recupero rápido.

− Espero que me perdones – le dice, mientras extiende el brazo y le entrega una carpeta.

Steve la mira con extrañeza.

− ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

− Ser honesta. Hay cosas que no te dije sobre el Soldado de Invierno y… sobre mí. En la carpeta está todo.

− Gracias por ayudarme – es lo único que le contesta−. De verdad, lo aprecio.

Juega un poco con la carpeta.

− ¿A dónde vas a ir ahora?

Natasha le sonríe.

− Estaremos en contacto.

Se arrima a él y le da un casto beso en la mejilla. Tiene la piel suave, sin rastro de barba. Se separa de él un centímetro y su respiración le acaricia la cara. Steve traga saliva y su nariz roza el pelo de Natasha. 

Hay algo, ahí, en ese instante, que se le queda en el pecho.

 

-

 

A los niños espartanos les cortaban el pelo, les quitaban la ropa y les dejaban solos en la oscuridad y el frio. Les hacían pasar hambre para que aprendiesen a robar y les golpeaban para que aprendiesen a soportar el dolor. Y para que se convirtieran en hombres, tenían que matar al menos a un hijo de esclavos.

La Red Room es lo mismo. La Red Room e HYDRA. El Soldado de Invierno y la Viuda Negra son niños que convirtieron en bestias, y luego llamaron a esas bestias guerreros y las dejaron sueltas. Y no les importó que nunca tuvieran su consentimiento ni que les destrozasen en el proceso.

Sus cuentas pueden estar en rojo, pero las de HYDRA chorrean.

_“Los regímenes caen y mueren”_. Natasha quiere prenderle fuego a este.


End file.
